Drunken Night
by Cassidy the crazy anime nerd
Summary: Well every one gets drunk and after a drunken night in a hotel room with Italy and Germany, something happens... GermanyxItaly and Mpreg! gerita, yaoi, hetalia. derp
1. Chapter 1

**WARING: YAOI, MPREG, DRUNK COUNTRIES, POSSIBLE, EVERYONE GET **_this is our first fanfic... enjoy, reviews are appreciated, _

* * *

"Hey,Germany wanna go to a bar tonight?" Prussia poked at his brother. Germany looked up from his book, nodding no. "C'mon, bruder, drinking beer is awesome, like me!" Prussia squished his brothers face. "Ja, sure I want to go, but I have to stay and watch Italy. He might destroy my kitchen again making pasta." Germany closed his book. "Why dont you bring him with us then?" Prussia was still poking Germany's face, basically begging him to go drinking with him. At the mention of the small Italian, Italy walked into the living room, eating a tomato. "Hey! Italy, you're going drinking with Germany and I tonight." Prussia ran over to Italy and patted his head, Germany just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This isn't going to end well, he knew it.

About two hours later the three of them arrived at the bar. Everyone was there, England, France, America, Canada, Russia, China, Japan, Greece, Romano, and Spain. When the three of them walked in, Romano looked over at the door to see who had walked in the bar. As soon as he saw who it was, he became red with anger. Spain had to get up and hold him back. "Come osi portare il mio fratello qui patata mangiare bastardo!'' he started to scream at the top of his lungs at the german. Italy hid behind Germany, "It looks like my fratello is already drunk." Italy whispered into his ear. "Ja, He looks more violent than usual." Germany whispered back. Prussia had ran off to Canada, who was drinking maple syrup shots."Looks like it's just going to be you and me, now italia." Germany was telling Italy as the two of them started walking over to a table.

About an hour and an insane amount of alcohol later…

Everyone was insanely drunk, Prussia had gone home with Canada, leaving Germany and Italy without a ride home. Germany and Italy had to stay in a room at a hotel. Italy had a whole bottle of wine and some sips of Germany's beer. Germany on the other hand had too many beers to count. As the two were trying to get into their room, Germany brushed up against Italy's curl. The Italian shuddered. Germany finally got the door open, and walked in, Italy followed. As soon as the door shut, Italy shoved Germany against the door and was making out with him. They each fought for dominance, Italy had though. His tongue slipped into the German's mouth. Germany put his hand in Italy's hair, pulling on his curl more. Italy ripped off their shirts, and pushed him onto the bed, and continued to take off their clothes.

It was now the morning. The hotel room was trashed, Italy and Germany both woke up with pounding headaches, and not remembering a thing from the night before. Their clothing was discarded all over the floor. Germany's rear-end was sore. The both of them were naked in the bed, their arms and legs were tangled up together. They sat up and inspected the room. There was knocking at the door. "Guten Morgen bruder!" the door swung open and Prussia appeared, in Canada's clothes. "Don't yell, my head is pounding." Germany sunk back into the bed. "Sorry. Hey, why are your clothes on the floor, and why are you two naked?" Prussia pointed to the two of them. Germany and Italy looked at each other and almost screamed. Italy ripped the blanket up to cover his chest. Prussia just laughed at them,"Well, get up and dressed, I'll be in the the car waiting for you two." and he walked out of the room.

As the two got dressed, there was an awkward silence, neither of them had made eye contact either. They checked out of their hotel room, and made their way out to the car, where Prussia was waiting. Italy noticed that Prussia wasn't wearing his usual clothes, instead he was wearing Canada's. "Prussia are you wearing Canada's clothes?" he asked he attempted to get into the car. Prussia's face went as red a tomato, "They got dirty." He hid his face in the red sweat-shirt he had on. As they drove home, all there was was silence. Everyone was too embarrassed to speak. They all knew what had happened last night, there was no need to talk about it. After the awkward ride home they finally arrived to Germany's house. They got out of the car and Germany struggled to unlock the door. When he finally got the door open, he got on the couch and passed out. Italy passed out on top of him, and Prussia didn't make it to the chair and passed out on the coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

**YOU WILL GET FREE COOKIES IF U REVIEW**

_we actually decided to continue this crap..._

* * *

After a couple of weeks when things had finally settled down, there was chaos again. Germany and Prussia had gotten sick. They were vomiting throughout the day. Italy had to take care of them, so he called up Japan to help out. Italy knew nothing about taking care of sick people. But when Italy called him, Japan said he couldn't come, his voice sounded hoarse, like he was sick too. Italy didn't know what to do, so he had no choice but to call up England. England agreed to help.

There was a knock at the door, Italy knew it was England, and let him inside. "Thank you for helping me England!" Italy was saying as he closed the door behind him. "I think I know what's going on though," England set his bag of stuff down "The same thing is happening to America, He's been puking his guts out for out that the bloody git is pregnant." He turned around to look at the Italian man, "And I'm the one who did it, I don't even remember doing this to him, so now I have to take care of him." England sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead. Italy just patted England on the back and told him that it was going to be alright. "Now, where's Germany and Prussia, I'd like to talk with them." England said.

When England left, Prussia and Germany were still in their rooms, flipping out. Italy decided to check on the two of them. He knocked on the door to their bedroom and walked he saw Germany sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the floor. Prussia was murmuring to himself, some about getting that syrup loving bastard. Italy walked cautiously over to Germany and he sat next to him. "What's wrong Germany," Italy was rubbing his hand on his back, attempting to comfort him, "talk to me Germany." Germany just nodded his head and wrapped his arms around just sat there, in shock that Germany would ever be like this. Germany put hid his head in Italy's chest, Italy started to feel the warmth of Germany's tears on his chest. Italy brought him closer and hugged accepted the hug, and broke down sobbing into Italy's chest.

After about 20 minutes, Germany had calmed down enough to talk to Italy. Italy let go of Germany, so he can talk, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Italy had wet spots on his shirt, but he didn't mind. Germany sniffed and looked up at Italy, his eyes were filled with fear. "You ready to tell me what's going on?" Italy said with a soft voice. Germany took a deep breath and tried to talk, but nothing came out, so Germany grabbed Italy's hand and placed on his stomach. Italy just looked at Germany, Italy knew what he trying to say. Italy went to give him another comfort hug, but Austria walked in. "What's going on? Why is Prussia not being annoying and why is Germany crying?" He looked over at Italy, "What did you do to my bruders?" Austria questioned Italy. Germany stood up "Now isn't the best time for you to be here, why don't you leave us alone." His voice was low, and stern. "Fine, fine, but you need to tell me later ok? ok." He walked out, leaving them alone. Italy stood up next to Germany and looked over at Prussia, who was still muttering to himself. "Is he…" Italy started to ask pointing at Prussia. Germany nodded yes, and he walked out of the room.

Italy found Germany sitting in the living room. Prussia had gone off to Canada's house, very angry. "Hey, Germany." Italy sat down next to Germany "Are you ok? With...ya know this." he pointed to Germany's stomach. "I don't know, Italia," he looked at Italy "I'm terrified though, I don't know what to do." He grabbed onto Italy again. "I'll help you through this." Italy promised Germany. "Danke Italia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Its surprising to write a chapter a day but 3! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was later in the evening, Prussia still hadn't come home, he was still at Canada's place. Austria, Germany, and Italy were eating dinner now. "Are you going to tell me what's going on Ludwig, or do I have to ask Italy?" He shot a look at the both of them. "Well," Germany had started to talk but the words still couldn't form, he looked to Italy, as if asking for help. Italy nodded and looked at Austria, "We are gonna have a bambino!" Austria just looked at him, "I'm sorry what? I don't think I caught that last word, what's that?" He sorta coughed a little bit. "Bambino, we are having a bambino." Germany squeezed Italy's hand, Italy just looked over at him. "Is that Italian, because if it is I don't understand it." Austria just sat there staring at the two of them. "A baby Austria, he is saying the we are going to have a baby." Germany cut in. Austria's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and he started to choke on his food. "W-w-what? How? When?" Was all he could get out. "About four weeks ago Prussia brought us to a bar and everyone got really drunk, the two of us had to us a hotel room and Germany touched my curl, that's all I can remember." Italy explained. "And lately I haven't been feeling very well so Italy called over England, and he figured out that I'm pregnant." Germany helped Italy explain. "Wait, I thought that it would be Italy to- Ludwig, I am very confused!" Austria was now shouting at them. " Please don't shout, it can cause stress, and that's not what he needs right now." Italy was, for once, standing up for Germany. "We will explain. Just give us time." After an hour of explaining, almost everything was clear with Austria. "Ok, I think I understand now." Austria sighed. "Good, just in time for me to clean up the dishes." Germany said as he got up and started picking up dishes. "I'll help you." Italy got u p and started helping him. "You don't have to, I know that you probably want to want to go and sleep or something." Germany grabbed the plates from Italy's hands. "It's alright, besides it can give us a chance to talk." Italy picked up the utensils, and walked into the kitchen. Germany followed him. As they were cleaning up they started to talk. "Italy," there was a moment of silence "how do you really feel about this? I really want to know what's going through your mind."Germany wasn't making any eye contact with Italy. Italy looked up at Germany "you really want to know how I feel?" he paused a moment "I think that this is great." Italy smiled. "I don't know what to think about it, I've could never imagine myself with a child." Germany thought out loud. "I feel better though, knowing your thoughts on this." He looked over at Italy, who was standing next to him. As they were cleaning they kept talking, Italy was trying to get Germany to not be as scared. "germany, the bag of garbage is too heavy for me, can you get it for me?" Italy was attempting to take out the garbage out, but he couldn't pick it up. "Ja, I'll get it for you." Germany started to pick up the back but the smell of it made him bolt out of the room to the nearest bathroom. Italy ran after him. Germany was hunched over the toilet heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet. "Are you ok Germany?" Italy rubbed his back while Germany whipped off his mouth. "Ja it's normal" Germany stood up shakily and rinsed his mouth out with mouth-wash . "I guess i should just eat light until this passes , huh." Germany chuckled, trying to joke a little. "C'mon Germany, it's getting late, we can ask Austria to take out the garbage in the morning. Right now i think we should just go to bed." The sunlight woke up Italy, it was about 9 a.m. Surprisingly Germany was still asleep next to him in the bed. Italy decided to stay, it's not like anything important was happening today. he cuddled underneath the blankets and next to Germany. Italy sat there for awhile until Germany groaned and rolled onto his back and slowly sat up. "Buongiorno Germany!" Italy hugged onto him. "Guten morgen italia." Germany yawned "What time is it?" he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "It's about 9:20" Italy responded. "You let me sleep in that late! Why didn't you wake me up?" Italy just chuckled. "You need your sleep now, and you looked so peaceful, I couldn't just wake you up" Italy hugged onto Germany. "I was thinking of getting up and making some breakfast, do you wan-" Italy was cut off with Germanys stomach growling. Germany laughed "I guess that that's a yes" Germany's face reddened "Ja, i only want something small though, my stomach is still feeling queasy." The two of them walked downstairs to see Austria, Prussia, and Canada sitting and talking. "Ah! Bruder, the awesome me is home, Canada is here too." Prussia was being loud and obnoxious as always. "Hi." Canada whispered. "Austria, you have take out the garbage. I couldn't do it" Germany looked at Austria. "Why do I have to do it!" Austria looked disgusted. "It makes me nauseous." Oh boy this was going to be a long couple of months.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks when things had finally settled down again. Prussia had decided to live with Canada. Italy all of a sudden became responsible. Germany was now about 12 weeks pregnant. He wasn't throwing up everywhere and he got his appetite back, he wasn't feeling as tired all the time but he still went to bed early and woke up a little after Italy. One morning when Germany woke up, he just sat there and held Italy for about half an hour, before beginning their chaotic day. "What do you want for breakfast Germany?" Italy asked when the growling of Germany's stomach broke the silence . Germany looked at Italy and said something that he thought he would never say. "I kinda want some pasta." Germany looked dead serious about it too. "Germany wants pasta! That's new, but I'm ok with it! Let's go eat some pasta for breakfast!" They were down in the kitchen eating pasta happily when Austria came in with the mail. "Apparently there's going to be a world meeting in a couple of days." Austria put down a letter in front of Germany and then he walked off looking through the rest of the mail. "Well that's just great. Of course we have to travel somewhere for it too." They had to go to London for the next world conference. "Why don't we go early so we can enjoy ourselves for a bit" Italy suggested. "That sounds good. If we leave tomorrow, we can three days to sightsee and then we go to the conference and then off to home." Germany agreed with Italy. "Let's go pack now!" Italy exclaimed as he got up and ran to their bedroom to pack. Germany chuckled as he saw Italy run off. 'He's just too much sometimes' Germany thought. It was later in the afternoon, Italy and Germany were just sitting on the couch watching a movie on the t.v when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Germany got up from his pace on the couch. "Hello?" "Yeah it's me, your awesome older bruder, the conference has been moved to Vancouver. Sorry that it's last minute. Anyway, see at the conference" Prussia hung up just like that. 'Well that was sudden' Germany thought as he put the phone back "Italy," He walked over to the Italian sitting on the couch. He saw that the Italian had fallen asleep. "Wake up Italy." Germany shoved his shoulder. Italy just rolled over and didn't wake up. "I don't wanna have to do this, but I will if I have to." Germany sighed as he shook Italy. Again, Italy just rolled onto his stomach and kept on sighed again "I guess I have to." Germany then Shoved Italy right off the couch onto the floor. As soon as Italy hit the floor, he jumped up. "What happened? Where's the fire?" He looked around, only to see Germany standing up looking down at him, trying to keep a laugh in. "Germany," Italy whined "that wasn't very nice of you. You scared me!" Italy stood up. "Well, you fell asleep while I was on the phone, and you wouldn't wake, I tried just shoving you, but you just rolled over and ignored me." Germany gave Italy a look that said 'I'm sorry'. "I didn't realize that I fell asleep. Sorry Germany" Italy sat back down and patted the spot next to him. Germany sat back down. "The meeting moved to Vancouver. It was my bruder that called." Italy just nodded and sank down in his spot, grabbing onto Germany. He just looked down at Italy and sighed. He put his large hand on Italy's head,being careful of his curl of coarse. Germany was starting to doze off now, but something surprised him. He felt small hands on his stomach. He looked down and saw Italy had his hands on his stomach. "Your tummy is starting to swell up Germany" Italy was smiling now. Germany could feel his face go red. "Ja, I know it is Italia." "What's wrong? Your face is as red as a tomato again Germany. Are you feeling ok?" "I'm fine, it's kind of embarrassing though." The two sat there on the couch, forgetting about their movie. They sat there and talked until they both fell asleep. Germany rolled over, and got up. It was in the middle of the night still. They were still on the couch. "Italy, we fell asleep. Don't you wanna get up and move to our room?" Germany whispered. Surprisingly Italy woke up. "We did?" his voice was weak because he just woke up, all he could get out was a whisper also. "Can't we just stay here?" Italy rolled over. "Ja, fine we can." Germany got up though. "Where are you going?" Italy sat up as he saw Germany getting up. "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back I promise." Germany turned around and kissed Italy's forehead and then walked away. After relieving himself and washing his hands, Germany just stood there in the bathroom, in front of a full body mirror. "Italy is right, I never noticed it much before." Germany started to talk to himself. Little did he know, Italy was standing outside the door, listening to Germany. Italy cracked the door just a little bit so he could peek at the German. Germany lifted his shirt up so he could see his stomach. There was a slight bulge to it, not much to notice, but there was a small change. Germany kept staring at himself. Italy took the chance and snuck into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Germany's waist from behind. "Italia!" Germany jumped. "I'm sorry Germany, I noticed that were taking a while, so I came to see if everything was ok. I saw that you were just looking, so I came in. I didn't mean to scare you." Italy let go of Germany. "It's ok, you just surprised me." Germany put his shirt back down and faced Italy. "Put it back up, I want to touch." Ital grabbed Germany's shirt and lifted it back up. "O-ok" was all Germany could get out. Italy was just touching his stomach, but Germany wasn't used to him touching him like that. "It looks squishy, but it feels hard." Italy said while observing his stomach. "C'mon Italia, we should sleep, besides," Germany yawned "I need it."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this one took longer, I've been a little busy with stuff and for once I had some sort of life. I'll stop talking and let you read now.**

* * *

The next morning they were off the two of them Vancouver, Austria was going to leave last minute. They were sitting in the plane, waiting for it to take off. They were sitting first class, Germany was getting annoyed with Italy though. Italy kept on messing with his seat making it go up and down over and over again. "Italia, can you please stop that, you're going to give me a headache." Germany grabbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, it's just so fun!" Italy sat back up from his seat and sat still, for about five minutes. Italy couldn't sit still. "Germany, when is the plane gonna start to move." He started to whine. "Soon, just wait. we'll be there soon. Just sit still ok." Germany put his hand on Italy's to try and get him to stop fidgeting, it's getting very annoying."

"Ok, I'll try to, but it's so hard to."

The two sat there for about ten more minutes just chatting away until it was time for them to buckle up their seat belts

They were now 30,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean, heading for Vancouver. Germany was usually good with plane rides, but this time he looked a little green. Italy noticed that his face paled. "You okay? Your face lost its colour." Germany got up from his seat and ran to the tiny bathroom, and emptied the contents of his stomach again. Italy went to the bathroom door but it was locked. "G- I mean Ludwig, let me in. Are you ok?" Italy was relieved when Germany unlocked the door and came out. "Are you ok sir?" a flight attendant stood behind them. "Ja, im fine thank you for asking. It's just a little air sickness." The attendant seemed convinced and walked away. "i thought that this was supposed to go away or lighten up, I guess I'm going to have to deal with this for a little while longer" Germany chuckled as he went back to their seats. "I just realized, won't we see Prussia in Vancouver. He is living with Canada now right?" Italy asked. "Ja." Germany was half asleep in his seat now leaning his head on Italy's shoulder. "You're tired?" Italy felt germany nod a yes. "Then lets take a nap. It'll be awhile before we get there." Italy made the seats go back and the two of them fell asleep on the plane until it landed.

"Where are they? Canada and Prussia said that they would be here to pick us up?" Germany was standing while Italy had offered to get their bags. "Look there's my awesome little bruder!" Germany heard his Prussia's annoying voice behind him. "its a good thing you guys are here." Italy came up with the bags. "I need help, Canada can you…" Canada nodded and took some of the bags from Italy. "Thank you" Italy said setting down the big suitcase and rolled it on the floor. While Canada and Italy were carrying bags, Prussia and Germany decided to catch up. "So bruder," Prussia looked at his brother "How've you been feeling?" Prussia looked over to his brother. "Huh? Oh, my stomach still hasn't settled down yet so I can't keep anything down."

"Oh, I don't seem to have that problem." Prussia laughed at his brother Germany gave his brother a glare that told him to shut the hell up.

The four of them were now at Canada's home. "Hey, Canada, do you think we can go sightseeing later? Me and Germany came early so we can sightsee a little bit." Italy asked Canada. Canada smiled. "There's a nice restaurant not too far away from here, if you want to go." Italy smiled "That would be nice! C'mon Germany let's go get ready!"

"Italy we just got here. We have plenty of time before dinner. Let's just rest ok. Have a small snack and relax for an hour before we leave for dinner ok?" Germany made his way into Canada's living room and sat on his couch. "You're tired bruder, how can you be tired, that's unawesome" Prussia sat down in the love seat across from Germany. "Are you kidding me? I've been sleeping in later that Italia, and I've been going to bed earlier than him."

"That's weird.." Prussia trailed off. "WOAH!" Italy's voice could be heard from Canada's kitchen. "BAGGED MILK!"

"Heh, looks like he discovered the bagged milk. PRETTY COOL RIGHT?" Prussia yelled back towards the kitchen. "Why?" was all Germany could ask. "Pretty cool, here in Canada, they sell bagged milk."

"Why are we talking about bagged milk? Why aren't we catching up on what we've missed?" Germany was questioning his brothers sanity *It's not like Prussia had any*. "OK well, what's up with you? Anything weird happen lately? Or just, anything new back at home?" Germany nodded no. He started to sink down into the couch a little, his eyes feeling heavy. "Germany? Didn't we sleep on the plane?" Italy walked in the living room with the bag of milk on his hand. "Ja, I feel so drained though."

"Kesese! Poor bruder, I haven't dealt with much of that!" Prussia sat there and laughed. "If anything," Canada came in and sat down next to Prussia "He's gotten more hyper."

"Germany's keen sluggish and tired." Italy sat down next to Germany. "My bruder just isn't awesome like I am." Italy looked at Prussia with a questioning look on his face. "Oh, i haven't been as tired nor was my nausea as bad as his is." Prussia pointed to his half-asleep brother, and laughed at him. "Dont be so mean to your brother." Canada jokingly shoved Prussia's shoulder. Italy looked over at Germany, who was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Germany, do you wanna go up to our room and take a quick nap?" Germany nodded and slowly got up. "Here, I know where it is, I'll show you." Italy led Germany up to their room, Italy yawned. "I guess i could use a nap too."

An Hour later, Italy and Germany were in their best clothes ready to walk out of the door. "You put in a reservation right?" Germany asked Canada. "yeah, but me and Prussia aren't going, you two are." Prussia laugh could be heard from the living room. Italy's face got nervous. "Let's go, c'mon Germany, I wanna eat food." He started to whine. "Fine, fine. I'm coming." The two of them walked, it wasn't very far away from Canada's house.

They got to the restaurant and were standing outside admiring it. It was small but it looked very nice from the outside. "Let's go inside now Italia." Germany walked up the stairs and went to open the door but Italy ran past him and held the door open. When they walked inside they were amazed. The inside was more beautiful than the outside. It was dimly lit, and the table all had a small candle in the middle of them, the walls had beautiful paintings on them. "Are you the Vargas's" Italy nodded, and the waiter lead to small table of to the side of the restaurant. "This place is very nice isn't it Ge-Ludwig?" Italy almost forgot that they had to call each other by their human names. "Yes it is Feliciano." Germany sat down in his seat and took a menu. "Can I start off with getting your drinks? What would you like?"

"I'll have a water." Germany looked at Italy who still had to order.

"And i think I'll have some wine." The waiter wrote down the order and walked off to go get it.

"So, this place is nice. It smells good in here too. Do I smell," Italy sniffed the air "I do i smell pasta. I already know what I want to eat now. What do you want Ludwig? Do you know yet?"

"I think I'll just share some pasta with you." Germany looked down at the table and his face turned a light shade of pink. "You know, it's ok for you to want pasta. I think it's kind of cute that," Italy looked around to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation "the baby is wanting pasta."

"Of course you do, but I don't even really care for it." The waiter came with their drinks and set them down "Do you two know what you would like to eat?" The two of them made their order of pasta and went back to talking. They had fun just talking and picking at food. When the left Italy wanted to walk to a park. He had gotten really nervous and was stuttering. they had finally got there and out of no where, he got down on one knee. Germany wasn't looking though, Italy asked him to turn around. "Y-you can turn a-a-around now Ludwig." Germany turned around and was completely shocked. He put his hands up to his face and gasped. 'Is this really happening? What am I going to say?' thoughts were flying around Germany's head. So many of them that he couldn't think straight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Running out of ideas! Any way...we like reviews, those are fun and appreciated a lot... (~*3*)~**

* * *

Italy took out something small from his pocket. "I didn't really plan on doing this, but Ludwig Beilschmidt I want you to marry me." Italy somehow got those words out without stuttering like crazy. "I- Feli, thi- it's so sudden. I don't know what to say." A pedestrian then yelled "SAY YES DUDE!" and ran off. Italy was looking at Germany with big puppy eyes, as if begging him to say yes. "Yes." Germany whispered. "Wat? Y-you actually said yes." Italy was now in shock, his free hand had flown up to his face. "I thought you were gonna-" Italy was cut off by Germany grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. " I'm not that mean Feliciano."

"I know, but I thought you wouldn't want-" Germany cut off Italy again. " Just shut up. Let's get back to Matthew's place and relax, Ok?" Italy had tears of joy streaming out of his eyes. "Hold on a sec Ludwig." Italy let go of Germany and put took out a ring and put it on his finger. "There, now we can go back." Italy simply smiled as they started to walk back to Canada's house.

"You two look happy," Prussia was at the door, waiting for them "What happened?" Prussia nudged at his brother. "What? We look happy, so something must've happened." Germany brushed his brother away, who was poking at Germany. "What's this then?" Prussia grabbed Germany's hand and held it up to see the ring on his 's face went red. "Ohh, I see," He moved from Germany over to Italy "did a little Italian 'pop the question' to mein little bruder." Prussia ran over to the foot of the staircase and yelled for Canada. There were some loud crashes, and then Canada came running down the stairs with only a towel wrapped around his hips. "What! Is everything ok!" He nearly fell down the stairs. "You were right, dammit!" Canada's face became confused. "The bet, we made it after they left the house."

"Oh, that one. Hah, you have to get me 5 bottles of maple syrup!" Canada poked Prussia's chest. "Hey! Don't poke my chest...That...it kinda hurts" Prussia swatted at Canada's hand. Germany laughed. "Aww what's wrong bruder? That hasn't happened to me yet." Germany was using sarcasm. "You know very well what's going on." Prussia grumbled and yawned. "What's wrong, you tired big bruder?"

"Stop it. So what if it's catching up to me now." Prussia started to walk towards the stairs, and turned around before he started to walk up them. "It's getting late anyways. I'm gonna 'hit the hay' now." And after the the went up the stairs. He poked his head down the stairs "You coming Canada?" He winked and went back up.

Canada sighed with annoyance. "How can you deal with him,? I just want bash him over the head sometimes." Germany laughed. 'Yeah, but at least he doesn't get me mixed up with my brother America. I'm gonna go and..yeah make yourselves at home." Canada went back up the stairs. "C'mon, let's go see what's on tv then." Italy dragged Germany into the living room and turned on the tv.

After a couple of hours, the fell asleep on the couch. Germany woke up to the sound of creaking. He got up to see what it was. The noises led him to the kitchen. There was a dim light coming from the kitchen and he heard voices. Him, being half-asleep still, couldn't understand who's it was. He walked in the kitchen to see Prussia stuffing his face with food. "Bruder." Germany walked up from behind him. Prussia slowly turned around, he had a pancake sticking out of his mouth. "Hm?" Prussia just gave a guilty look. "What do you want from me?" He took the pancake out of his mouth. "Could you be any louder? We were sleeping so nicely on the couch and you woke me up." Germany poked Prussia in the chest, knowing that it would cause him discomfort. "Leave me alone. I'm a little hungry ok? I just want to have a small snack." Prussia rubbed his chest. "I'm getting some water, going to the bathroom, then waking Italia up to go to bed, in the bedroom." Germany went and got his water and sat down at the table. "So, bruder." Germany was trying to make conversation. Prussia sat down with a plate of pancakes. "Yeah.." The two of them sat there for a few minutes. "It's easier to talk to you when the both of us are drunk, but we kinda can't now, can we." Prussia said shoveling food in his mouth. "Chew with your mout- ya know what, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom now. I'm going to let you eat the pancakes. Guten natch, bruder." Prussia just shoved food into his mouth.

"Italy" Germany shoved him off the couch, "Come on, let's go to our room and sleep there, it would be more comfortable than sleeping out here won't it?" Italy just nodded and followed Germany up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**_sorry its been awhile... here you people go_**

* * *

It was now the morning of the World Conference. "Germany, are we there yet?" Italy was sitting in the back seat with Prussia complaining. "No, not yet, we still have about another hour left." Germany looked back from the passenger seat. "Why couldn't we go later." Italy was whining more "It's too early!" It was about six in the morning, and they woke up at five. "Then take a nap in the car, you're annoying me." Prussia looked over to the whining italian. "You'd think that me or Germany would be the tired ones." "Yeah." Canada agreed focusing on the road. "I can't fall asleep in a car though. It's too distracting." Germany tuned out everything and looked out the window until they got to the building that the meeting was being held in. The room was filled with the different countries. All sitting in their spot waiting for the meeting to begin. America was late as usual, but so was England. It was quite odd. "Ah Germany, it has been a while since I have seen you." Japan tapped on Germany's shoulder. "Yes, it's been a while. Things have gotten kind of busy though." "Really? How so?" Suddenly the door Bursted open "Sorry I'm late dudes!" America wasn't even in there for two seconds and he was already irritating everyone. "Finally, it can start now ~Aru" China could be heard from his seat. Three boring hours later of nothing but yelling and arguing, the meeting was over and done with. Some were leaving, but others stayed to chat with eachother. Italy wanted to stay and chat with Romano and Spain. "FRATELLO!" Italy exclaimed as he found his brother with Spain, running up to them and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "It's good to see you amigo!" Spain hugged him back. Romano didn't say anything, in fact he looked a pale. Germany looked at him and Romano flipped him off. Germany rolled his eyes and waited in the doorway for Italy. Italy chatted with his brother and Spain for a couple minutes until he remembered that Germany was waiting for him. "Oh, sorry Germany, I lost track of time." Germany chuckled, for some odd reason he was in a good mood. "If you want you can keep talking to them, I'm going to take a bathroom break." Italy thanked him and then let Germany go. Germany was washing his hands at the sink when he heard footsteps behind him. "Potato bastard." It was Romano. "What do you want Romano?" Germany sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not aloud to use the bathroom?" Romano talked back. "Sorry," Germany used sarcasm "I thought that you were following me, just to piss me off." Germany grabbed some paper towels to dry off his hands. "You always seem to like to piss me off one way or another..." Germany started walking off. "Wait." Romano said looking down to the floor. "Hm?" Germany turned around, his face was surprised, Romano was actually being nice. "Italy told me..." "What did he tell you?" Germany knew what he was talking about though, he told Italy not to tell anyone yet. "Y-you're not the only one." Romano's face turned a vibrant shade of red. "A-and I need your help." Germany was dumbfounded, Romano was asking him for help? What's next? England's cooking will be good? America stops eating so many burgers? The world must be ending! Germany sighed. "Well, what do you need help with?" Romano looked up, his face was surprised. "You mean you'll help me?" "Ja, I'm not that mean." Germany walked over to Romano and patted his back. "Don't touch me you bastard." Romano slapped Germany's hand away. "I've been trying to tell Spain, but everytime I go to tell him, I end up running away. How did you tell my fratello?" "Well, I had just found out myself, and I had a mental breakdown. I didn't tell him, I showed him. That's all I got for ya." "Oh..." Romano trailed off. "I noticed something, it seems like a lot f the others are...expecting." "Oh, yeah, everyone went to this bar, and got insanely drunk. Most of them didn't even know what they were doing. But yeah, so far you, me, Russia, America,Prussia, Japan, and some others are...expecting." Romano stated. 'Wow, that night really messed us all up didn't it.' Germany thought, he had a stunned look on his face."That night was kinda crazy then...damn." "Yeah I know...let me leave so I can go tell tomato bastard..." "I'm not stopping you!" This was going to be interesting... Germany walked out with Romano. Romano started to shake with nerves. "Oh just tell him!" Germany put his hand on Romano shoulder to stop him from shaking. "Tell who what Germany?"' Italy overheard Germany talking to Romano. "Nothing fratello, it's none of your business anyway." He looked around "Where's Spain?" "He's over there." Italy pointed over to where Spain was standing. Romano started to shakily walk over to him. "What's wrong with my fratello Germany?" Italy whispered. "You're going to have a niece or nephew." Germany whispered back to him. " R-really?" Italy was smiling now. "Ja." All of a sudden there was happy squealing and yelling. "I guess he told Spain." "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SO LOUD DAMMIT!" Romano was yelling at Spain trying to get him to shut up and get off of him. Spain had latched himself onto Romano somehow and it looked like he wasn't gonna let go. "Thanks," Romano looked at Germany,"how do I get him off of me now." He looked really pissed off. Germany shrugged and Italy chuckled under his breath. "Come oops Romano lets go home and celebrate!" Spain got off of Romano and picked him up. "Bye bye Italy and Germany!" He walked off waving.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so so so so freaking sorry! I've been kinda busy! Anyway, i added some Canada and Prussia in there...I was out of ideas...hope you people enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8!

The weeks were going by, and slowly the small hardness between Germany's hips got bigger and more noticeable when he didn't have his shirt on. Because of that, Germany stuck to wearing one. Germany also noticed that he wasn't feeling nauseous anymore and his apatite was back, but he also noticed that he was more moody than normal too. He would snap at Austria or Italy if they bothered him, one time when he was trying to put on some pants that didn't fit him, he threw a small fit. Italy was disturbed but these mood swings but still stuck right but Germany's side. Literally, he was almost always right next to didn't complain though, he was glad to know that Italy was always there when he needed him, and even when he didn't need him.

It was a nice out, so the two were out on a walk in the town. It wasn't very busy or crowded and the sun was shining, it was the perfect day to relax and go shopping. Germany was in need of bigger clothes anyways, though he was embarrassed to admit it, he was getting bigger. After getting new clothing for Germany, they decided to get some clothing for the baby. It was a small store they went to, but it was nice and not very busy. There was maybe one or two other people in the store. Of course the store clerk was a nosy one. "Are you two adopting? That's so cute!" She kept going on and on, it getting on Germany's nerves. Not to mention the store clerk kept on looking at Italy in a way that made Germany want to slap her across the face. When the two of them paid for the small clothing and walked out of the store Germany got closer to Italy and took his hand as they walked down the sidewalk. "Ve?" Italy looked up at Germany, asking about his strange behavior all of a sudden. "I don't like how that store clerk was looking at you." Germany whispered as he squeezed Italy's hand. "It's ok, you know that I only want to be with you." Italy squeezed his hand back and smiled. As they were walking down the street they got some weird looks by the other people. "I know, but still, she shouldn't so that." Germany replied. "Let's go back home and have some lunch or something." Italy suggested, knowing that the German was getting tired of walking around and his feet were probably swelling up.

It was a good thing they got home when they did because it suddenly clouded up and started down pouring. All of a sudden as they got in the door, there was a big crash of lighting. "VE!" Italy clung onto Germany in fear oh the thunder. Germany just chuckled and patted Italy's back, trying to get him to stop clinging onto him like his life depended on it. "Germany! The storm is scary!" Italy just about screamed and clung onto Germany tighter. "It can't get you, you know that right?"

"I know, but it's still scary." Italy loosened his grip on Germany's shirt a little bit. "Come on, let's go to our room and relax until the storm leaves." Germany peeled Italy off of his shirt and bent down to take off his shoes. "Here, let me do it." Italy said as he took off Germany's shoes. "Thank you." Germany said as he stood up straight and put his hands on his back. "It's alright, I know your back has been bothering you." Italy smiled. "Yeah, your right. My feet have also been bothering me."

"Then I'll give you a foot massage later. How does that sound Germany?" Germany blushed a little bit. "yeah, that does sound good. But right now, let's just relax a little bit." Then he started to walk toward the bedroom, while dragging Italy with him . *they aren't gonna do that you perverts! God get your head out of the gutter! It does seem like that though...that way Germany just drags poor Italy to the bedroom!*

The two were now sitting in the warmth of their bed in their Jim jams. The tv was on, but they weren't paying any attention to it. Something had happened. It happened inside of Germany. Italy was rubbing his stomach and talking to it, claiming that it could hear noises from the outside now. " I'm going to be your papa!" Italy said happily while rubbing Germany's stomach. "Italy, that tickles. Can you stop being so close that I can feel your breath?"

"Sorry Germany," Italy mumbled as he kept on rubbing Germany's stomach. Germany felt tickling sensations on his stomach still. "Italy, can you please stop that, it tickles."

"I'm not doing anything Germany." Germany looked up at Italy. He was right. Italy didn't have his hands on his stomach. "Then wha-" Germany was cut off when he felt it again. It was like a small fluttering. It tickled still, it was stronger than before. "Germany," Italy said softly "are you ok?" Italy looked worried.

"Ja, I'm fine. Italy," Germany looked at Italy and grabbed his hand and put it where he felt the small flutter in his stomach. "Do you feel it? Italy, do you feel it!" Germany had small tears in the corners of his eyes. "I don't feel anything Germany. Why? What do you feel?" Italy looked a little worried

"I think I can feel him. I can feel movement." Italy looked back at Germany with wide eyes. "Really! How come I can't feel?" Italy was rubbing and poking the soft skin on Germany's stomach. " I guess it's a little too early for that, just give him a couple of weeks." Italy had a disappointed look on his face. " I'll make sure you're the second person to feel it, OK?"

"Who's the first person?" Italy asked as he stopped poking the German. "Me, I've already felt it, so I'm the first person. You are going to be the second person to feel him kick."

"Oh, ok. I like the sound of that." Italy smiled again and began to cuddle Germany. "I forgot, how far along are you know?" Italy asked, still cuddling Germany. " I'm about 16 to 17 weeks now."

"Really? Time really does fly, doesn't it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like yesterday I found you and Prussia in your bedroom. You crying your eyes out and Prussia sitting there like he went mental." * He's always been mental Italy! Hah..I love Prussia...that cute bastard!*

The two sat there for what seemed like hours talking about the past and the future. Eventually they just fell asleep. Austria came home from Hungary's house, and walked in on them while they were asleep in each others arms. He was going to wake them up and tell them that they should have some dinner, but he decided to let them be.

~WITH PRUSSIA AND CANADA!~

Prussia was feeling like crap. He was almost constantly vomiting, his feet we so swollen, his back hurt like hell. At first he was liking this whole pregnancy thing, but now he hated it. He felt bad too because he let all of his anger out on poor Canada. Canada understood though. This was tough on Prussia, so he tried his best to help Prussia out. He would rub his back and feet for him, and get him any food he was craving, it was mostly any food covered in maple syrup or anything maple flavor.

Right now Canada and Prussia were going to see his brother, America. They were now outside of America's house. "Do I have to be here? I just wanna be at home, so I can sleep." Prussia grumbled. "I'm sorry Prussia, but my brother wanted to talk to me, and also now is a good time to tell him our news eh?"

"I guess your right." Prussia mumble. Canada knocked on the door and was greeted be England. "England? What are you doing here?" Prussia asked as soon as he saw him. England looked at Prussia. "I happen to live here you have a problem with that?" England raised a large eyebrow at Prussia. "No, I'm just tired and i don't really want to be here, is that so wrong?"

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with that." England let them in and took their coats. Canada started to go into the living room and Prussia followed behind. "Hey, bro!" Prussia heard an annoyingly familiar voice. He entered the living room and saw America sitting in the love seat. Canada waved to him "Hey Al, it's been awhile." Canada looked over his shoulder "come on Prussia" he said as he held his hand out. The two of them sat down on the couch across from America. England walked in and sat down next to America. "Would you like anything? Tea, coffee. Water?" He offered to be polite. The two of them shook their heads 'no'. "What is you wanted to tell me Al" Canada looked over at America. "Dude, you're gonna have a niece or nephew!" America smiled. "Really? Cause you are too." Canada said as he smiled back. America looked at Canada "Really? Who knocked you up?" America laughed. "Actually, its me who got Prussia pregnant." America looked over at Prussia, then back to Canada. After a few moments of silence Prussia spoke up. "Can we go home yet? I'm starting to feel tired." Canada nodded in agreement "It is starting to get late. You've told us what you had to tell us. Besides we have a big day tomorrow." Canada and Prussia stood up. "Alright," America and England stood up. England went and got their hugged Canada. "Don't be afraid to stop by Matt, and bring Prussia along with you." He waved as the two of them walked out of the room and grabbed their coats. Canada hugged England "take care." England said as he watched them leave.

When the two of them got home Prussia walked in the house and got right in his jim jams and grabbed the tub of ice cream in the freezer and went to their room to turn the tv on. Kumajiro followed him. Canada went and took a hot shower then joined him on the bed. Kumajiro looked at him and then moved onto his lap. "feed me" was all he said as he looked at Canada. Canada sighed and got up "Alright fine, I'll feed you." Prussia looked over at Canada, "Hey, since you're getting up….can you put this away?" he handed Canada the tub of ice cream. "Sure." Canada smiled and took it and went downstairs to feed Kumajiro. When Canada came back up he found Prussia asleep and curled up with a pillow in his arms. Canada smiled and laid down next to him and but the blankets over them. Prussia opened his eyes a little bit and let go of the pillow and grabbed onto Canada. Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia and soon fell asleep.


End file.
